Fluffy Fluff!
by karmakameleon16
Summary: A collection of Klaine drabbles. The topics range from first kisses to first fights. Prompts are akways welcome! The one thing that is always constant in this story is Klaine and fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Blaine held Kurt so tight he could feel their hearts beat as one. Forehead to forehead, he stared into his doe-like sapphire eyes. Every emotion the taller boy ever felt for the curly haired junior flashed in his face as he stared into Blaine's sparkling honey eyes. His mouth curved up in a crooked smile as he glanced down at Kurt's plush red lips gazing at them questioningly. Time froze as they closed the gap between them and their lips met for the first time. Neither moved, not wanting to break the simple perfection of that sweet first kiss. After a few moments of pure bliss Kurt's lips began to move against Blaine's'. Surprised, the younger boy stilled before kissing Kurt back with enough passion to rival that of Romeo and Juliet. What began as an innocent peck turned into much more. It was an apology for taking so long. It was all the sweet nothings that neither had the courage to say. But most of all it was a promise. A promise of many, many more kisses.

"I need to breathe," Blaine whispered gruffly against Kurt's swollen lips, voice rough from disuse. He lightly scratched at the nape of Kurt's neck causing the boy to softly sigh.

"Sorry. You breathing wasn't at the top of my list of priorities," he mumbled with a grin. "I was mildly distracted..."

"Oh really now? Whatever could be distracting at a moment like this?"

"Only a beautiful boy with lips like sugar who-" Kurt began as Blaine crushed his lips against his.

"Mmm. No more talking. Ever." Kurt rasped as he resumed making out with new boyfriend.

"Can I say one thing?"

"Only if it's absolutely necessary."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I know I haven't known you long and I know at times I am ridiculously oblivious but... but I love you. I have ever since I saw you spying on the Warblers. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. But if you let me, I swear I will love you and worship you the way you deserve." Face bright red he snuck a peek to gauge Kurt's reaction. Much to the shorter boys surprise Kurt had tears in his eyes and was grinning from ear to ear.

With a sniffle he grasped his hand tightly and uttered the words Blaine felt he had been waiting his whole life to hear.

I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurofsky pushed Kurt into a locker, "Move you girl!" He hissed.

Kurt slumped on to the ground after smacking his head hard on the locker with a dull thud. Today had just been an awful day for him. His hair absolutely would not behave no matter how much it was saturated with hair spray and that cursed slushie had ruined his brand new limited edition Christian Dior fitted purple top. And anyone who knew anything about Kurt knew he loved fashion. But what was he to do? Crying would make it worse and fighting back was not even an option. He had about as much of a chance as a snowball in hell as he did winning against the jocks in a fight. On top of all that he had barely gotten to see his Blaine.

He smiled at the thought and got up. Blaine always gave him strength and most importantly courage. The silly sweet junior was Kurt's idea of perfection brought to life. He was everything Kurt wanted, and needed in a man- and he most certainly was a man. Blaine Anderson was the most compassionate person he had ever met and not to mention-

Kurt didn't even finish his thought as a shadow cast over him. Steeling himself for another assault the boy tensed but instantly melted when he saw who it was.

"You okay babe?" Blaine whispered as he searched Kurt's large turquoise eyes.

"Yeah. Just a rough day, ya know? My hair wouldn't behave, Azimio destroyed my new Dior shirt, I got slammed into a locker, and I just look a mess." His voice broke as he rapidly swept at his eyes, hoping Blaine had not seen.

"Your beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Besides, I wouldn't care if you were bald, wore rags, and smelt like day old tuna sandwiches," he grinned. "Okay maybe I would care a little about the last one, but what bothers me is those jerks. Don't stoop to their level and most certainly don't let them see you down." By this point everyone had cleared out of the halls and only the two boys remained.

"You. Are. Perfect." He punctuated each word with a kiss beginning on Kurt's forehead and steadily making his way down to his chap stick slicked lips.

He paused with their noses pressed together, lips a centimeter apart and simply waited. Sometimes the anticipation was just as good as the kiss. Both teenagers felt butterflies fluttering about in their stomachs and tingling in their toes. All thoughts of the bad day faded as their lips connected and moved as one. Pressed close together, Kurt could feel his boyfriends heart beating in sync with his own. He wanted to stay like that forever. His arms around the shorter boys waist while his circled around his waist.

By the time they broke apart the late bell had already rung and he was sure that they had missed most of their respective classes. But neither could bring themselves to care.

"I love you."

"I love you, too! Wanna ditch and spend the day cuddling while watching Disney movies?"

Against his better judgment Kurt nodded with a shy smile as Blaine intertwined their fingers. He couldn't resist the younger boys big puppy dog eyes. Even though the day had started on a sour note it was sure to end sweet as long as he was with the person he loved.

The couple leisurely sauntered off towards Kurt's car, each with small smiles on their flushed face as they basked in the feeling of being with the one they loved unconditionally who, of course, felt the same way.

AN; Hope you enjoyed! Reviews and prompts always welcome and help me update faster! This is a series of unrelated one-shot drabbles. I will try to do all prompts! Also, I don't own anything


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine looked over at Kurt, he was furiously scribbling away in his notebook, and from the looks of it he was doodling. He shot an amused smiled at his boyfriend while he craned his neck, trying to see what exactly was he doing.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and softly smiled up at him through his eyelashes as he scooted his notebook away.

"What have you got there?" He whispered.

"Nothing." Kurt answered quickly, punctuating his sentence with a blush. It was no secret that he paid zero attention in French, after all, he was fluent. He just _really _didn't want Blaine seeing what he had been doodling for the past forty minutes. It would just be too embarrassing!

It was obvious that Blaine hadn't believed Kurt, but he had let it drop. A small miracle! The rest of the period flew by in a blur with the boys exchanging flirty glances and silly faces.

As they began to pack up Blaine zipped by out of nowhere and gathered Kurt up in a tight embrace.

"Oh!" He squeaked, enjoying the affection.

"Kurt, baby?"

"Yes?"

Blaine pulled away for a moment so Kurt could see the mischievous look in his eyes. "Let me see that notebook or I _will_ mess up your hair."

"You wouldn't." He snarked throwing Blaine his best diva glare.

"Try me."

"Fine, fine! If it's really that important you may see it. I just think you want to copy my notes because _you_ weren't paying attention. Just let me-" And with that Kurt dashed out of the room, book bag in tow as Blaine followed, hot on his heels!

"Kurt!" He yelled after the lanky boy. After quite some time Blaine managed to catch him, but not before crashing into a few students and earning the glares of a surly hall monitor.

He pulled Kurt close in the now deserted hall way and simply held on to him as they tried to catch their breath from all the giggling and running. The taller boy handed over the notebook and looked shyly at Blaine while he pawed through it.

When Blaine landed on the page all silliness vanished from his face as he stared into Kurt's doe-like eyes, searching for an answer. When he returned his look with the same intensity, their lips met in a passionate dance of tongues.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you too."

A/N: Please review? I'm thinking that no one's reading and my heart is breaking. :(


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy! First Klaine fight. Prompt me?

"Kurt, do you even know how that made me feel? You _cheated! _Does that mean anything to you? Anything at all?" Blaine's voice cracked towards the end as he looked away and bit back tears.

Kurt stared at Blaine with watery eyes and let out a choked off sob. "Yes. It made me feel terrible. I cam so close to losing you, Blaine. I love you more than anything, I was just feeling so insecure and I was just being stupid..."

Blaine softened. "Never call yourself stupid, baby. Your so intellegent, and fashionable, and sexy." He added with a blush. "I should have been telling you that all along. I don't want to lose you, Kurt. I will fight until the day I die for you."

Now it was Kurts turn to flush. "That was truly all I wanted. I was in the wrong, and I will never do something like that ever again. Our relationship is the most important thing to me. I only wanted to hear the words you stopped saying... Can you forgive me?"

He laughed. "You were forgiven at 'I love you'. But there is one more thing that I need to tell you before we can get past this."

The taller boy nervously bit his lip. "Yes?"

"Kurt Hummel, you gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, _man, _I love you so much and will be sure to tell you ever day. Hell, I'll tell you ever hour if that's what you want. Or minute, or second, or-"

He silenced him with a kiss. "I love you, you silly man."

A/N: Reviews?


End file.
